Just A Game
by JSmelie
Summary: Spoilers saison 4. Il suffira d'une soirée pour que leur vie tourne au cauchemar. Les regrets n'enlèvent rien à la douleur.


**Just A Game**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Disclaimer:** Cette série ne m'appartient pas, Aucun des Winchesters ne m'appartient, vous vous en doutez..._

_Vos avis sont, comme toujours, les bienvenus.  
_

_Bonne lecture :)_

_

* * *

  
_

- Il n'est rien qui soit pour un homme plus infinie torture que ses propres pensées. Cette mignonne petite phrase est amusante, tu ne trouves pas? J'ai l'impression que même toi, si pitoyablement sentimental, tu échappes à la règle, mon cœur...susurra la créature à son oreille. Aaah…si tu savais comme je m'aime… Moi, et tous les autres, nous pouvons faire tomber chacune de vos croyances, d'un claquement de doigt.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas car il avait trop mal pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que la douleur. Il ne le voyait même pas, les yeux baignés de larmes brûlantes.

Pas un seul centimètre de sa peau n'était épargné. De profondes entailles la zébraient, laissaient par endroits entrevoir la chair. Ses muscles s'étaient contractés, un à un. Maintenant, son corps lui semblait n'être qu'une crampe, une plaie s'infectant rapidement, vicieusement.

Depuis quelques minutes, sa respiration n'était plus qu'un sifflement, fragile et saccadé. Chaque inspiration était une torture, chaque expiration une angoisse dévorante. Ses forces l'abandonnaient, et il savait que, bientôt, il ne pourrait plus lutter. Une expiration franchirait encore ses lèvres, mais pour la dernière fois.

Une vague de douleur le submergea à nouveau, plus violente encore, que les précédentes. Les yeux écarquillés sous l'effet de la brûlure, cuisante, insoutenable, il hurla. Un hurlement déchirant. Un hurlement qui briserait un cœur de pierre. La créature enfonçait un instrument rougeoyant dans l'une de ses blessures. Le retournait, le faisait glisser, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

Le jeune homme aurait été incapable de situer l'endroit où le fer rouge était manipulé.

Le sourire de la créature se fit plus franc. Ce fut long, plus d'une heure, mais il y était parvenu, finalement. Il avait réussi à le briser. Jusqu'à ce que son seul moyen de défense contre la souffrance se résume à ce seul mot, exquis: hurler.

***

La colère vibrait dans ses veines, littéralement. Elle pénétrait en lui au point qu'il ne pouvait plus penser clairement. Toute sa confiance était partie en fumée, en une fraction de seconde. La scène défilait sans cesse devant ses yeux, trop nette, criante de réalisme. Pourtant ce n'était pas un cauchemar, même si le jeune homme s'était délibérément accroché à cette échappatoire.

Sam l'avait cru absent, s'était imaginé parfaitement seul dans leur petite chambre d'hôtel. Normal, après tout, étant donné que ça devait effectivement être le cas. Mais Dean avait oublié son portefeuille. Il en avait besoin, pour acheter le cadeau d'anniversaire de son petit frère. Vaguement contrarié - il était tard, la boutique de vêtements qu'il comptait dévaliser devait fermer trois quart d'heure pus tard, et il avait parcouru plusieurs miles pour rien - il avait fait marche arrière, enclenchant la troisième, direction la chambre. Après sa 'petite' surprise, Sam ne se plaindrait plus ni des trous dans ses chaussettes, ses jeans et ses chemises, ni du fait que son 'grand frère indigne chapardait ses pauvres vêtements, incapable de traîner ses fesses de feignasse dans une boutique pour s'en racheter'. Et c'était là qu'il les avait vu. Sam, Ruby. Allongés tous les deux sur l'un des lits. Figé par la surprise, Dean n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Le visage décomposé, il s'était avancé d'un pas. Ni son frère, ni la salope démoniaque n'avaient conscience de sa présence.

Incrédule, vibrant de colère, Dean avait considéré d'un oeil noir son cadet, couché sur...elle. Sa bouche glissait sur le bras de Ruby. Ouvrant la sienne pour parler, Dean s'était approché d'un pas supplémentaire. C'était à cet instant précis que Sam avait relevé la tête. Du sang. Sur ses lèvres, sur le bras de la démone. Nom de Dieu! Sam buvait son sang!

Chancelant, Dean avait reculé d'un pas. Horrifié, écoeuré, il avait croisé le regard de son frère. Lui aussi était horrifié, mais sans doute pas pour la même raison...

Fou de rage, Dean s'était jeté sur Ruby. Farouchement, elle s'était débattue, avant de s'enfuir de la chambre quand Sam agrippa les deux bras de son aîné et le tira brutalement en arrière, l'obligeant à la lâcher. Elle lui avait décroché un sourire, à peine perceptible, juste avant de disparaître. Cette salope avait osé se foutre de lui.

- Dean! Dean attends!

Trop tard. Au bord de la nausée, Dean s'était libéré d'un coup d'épaule des bras de son frère, et précipité à la porte. Il ne pouvait pas rester. Il ne devait pas rester, plus exactement. S'il le faisait, il le frapperait. Et cette fois, les conséquences seraient bien plus considérables qu'une petite coupure à la lèvre. Il s'était engouffré dans l'impala, et avait roulé, sans destination précise, le pied enfoncé sur l'accélérateur, droit devant lui .Vrillant sur l'asphalte un regard glacial, il s'était efforcé d'y croire. En vain. Il ne s'était pas trompé: Sam n'était plus celui qu'il avait toujours aimé, celui dont le bonheur lui était plus précieux que sa propre vie. Son petit frère avait changé, définitivement.

Caressant le rebord de son verre sans y penser, Dean réfléchissait. Essayait, du moins. Nettement moins facile qu'il y paraît lorsque votre esprit déboussolé bascule dans tous les sens. Ses sentiments se heurtaient les uns aux autres. Une myriade d'émotions plus vives et poignantes les unes que les autres.

La douleur d'avoir été trahi, laissé dans l'ombre, l'incompréhension, avaient très rapidement submergé la colère. Il avait beau chercher à se reprendre, tenter de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une erreur de la part de son frère, il n'y arrivait pas.

Tout ce qu'il croyait, ce dont il était certain, c'était que Sam lui avait menti, l'avait trahi. Et cette douleur était de loin la plus cinglante de toutes celles qu'il avait eu à supporter.

- Dean?

Le ton était hésitant, timide. Il se retourna brusquement. Et le vit encore. Ce regard désolé, honteux, emplit de remords. Ces yeux brûlants d'inquiétude qui d'habitude balayaient instantanément toute trace de rancoeur ne firent que l'exaspérer davantage. Il serrait les poings, résistant à l'envie de le frapper, encore.

Sans se donner la peine de répondre, il le fixa. Dean n'aurait pas reconnu son propre regard, s'il lui avait été donné de le voir. Noir et vibrant d'amertume, lourd de reproche et de déception, il aurait fendu en deux une roche volcanique. Visiblement, Sam dut comprendre le message: ses yeux cillèrent, avant de se baisser.

Il ne pouvait plus le regarder en face? Parfait. A l'instant, c'était bien la dernière chose dont Dean se souciait. Son frère, en voulant détruire Lilith, avait décidé de franchir les limites de l'imaginable. Il buvait le sang du même genre de pourriture que celle responsable de la mort de leur mère, leur père, celle qui aurait du être sa femme, et des centaines, voire des milliers d'autres. Une poignée de secondes s'écoulèrent dans le plus parfait silence. Puis Sam, qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, finit par dépasser son angoisse.

- Dean, je ... je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler mais je...Dean, s'il te plaît...ne me regarde pas comme ça je...

La supplication qu'il entendait dans sa propre voix le dégoûtait. Mais il irait jusqu'à l'implorer à genoux, s'il le fallait. Les yeux de son frère ne l'avaient jamais considéré avec une telle colère, si semblable à la haine. Et ça lui faisait mal, peur à en hurler. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Ce sang, il devait en boire. Encore, et encore. Jusqu'à ce que Lilith soit supprimée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle emporte avec elle la haine qui l'avait rongé, lui, tous ces mois sans Dean, sans repères, sans chaleur, sans vie.

Quelque chose s'était brisé dans sa voix. Il avala péniblement sa salive et, lorsque les yeux de son aîné se détachèrent de lui, il reprit:

- Je suis désolé. J'aurais voulu te le dire, j'aurais voulu t'expliquer, mais tu...je savais que tu n'accepterais pas que...

Brusquement, Sam se tut. Dean s'était levé, et le fixait.

- La ferme.

Le ton était sec, cassant. Comme s'il avait été frappé, Sam recula d'un pas.

- Je ne veux plus entendre tes conneries, reprit Dean, un ton plus haut. J'ai entendu tes explications, ça m'a suffit. Rien ne peux justifier ce que tu fais Sam, rien. C'est… c'est… Les ailes du nez palpitant sous l'effet de la colère, il ravalait difficilement les injures qui se bousculaient à ses lèvres. Immonde. Simplement dégueulasse. Toutes tes excuses minables, tes mensonges, je ne veux plus les entendre. C'est clair ?!

Comme Sam ne répondait pas, pétrifié devant la porte, Dean répéta sa question.

- C'est clair ?!

Cette fois, il avait presque hurlé. La pression augmentait, lentement et, tôt ou tard, il finirait par craquer. Inspirant profondément, il se détourna de son frère, se laissa retomber sur son lit.

- Ferme-la, Sam. Ferme-la, ou dégage.

Curieusement, sa voix s'était radoucie.

La gorge et le ventre noué, Sam n'était plus capable d'articuler la moindre syllabe, de toute façon. Ce que Dean venait de dire, il le méritait, il le savait. Mais chaque phrase lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il venait de violemment prendre conscience que Dean ne lui pardonnerait jamais, ne comprendrait jamais. Il le méprisait, peut être même le haïssait. Sam avança une main fébrile vers la poignée de la porte. La pièce lui semblait brusquement trop petite, oppressante. Il obéit, et sortit.

Quittant l'ancienne grande route de la baie, Sam s'avança sur le petit parking balayé par le sable. De là il pouvait voir toute la plage s'étendre en ligne droite, du bois de chênes battus par le vent au sud à la jetée privée de la maison de retraite de Corpus Christi au nord. Les Winchesters étaient présents dans cette ville côtière du sud du Texas depuis trois jours, maintenant, et Sam s'était souvent rendu à la plage. Chaque fois qu'il éprouvait le besoin d'être seul, ce qui lui arrivait souvent, ces temps ci. Il aimait marcher au bord de l'eau, s'asseoir sur le sable tiède ou brûlant et y enfouir ses pieds nus, la caresse du vent sur son visage, l'odeur de la mer, le goût salé de ses doigts après qu'il ait évalué la température de l'eau. Assis les pieds dans l'eau, habillé légèrement, les yeux fermés, il pouvait réellement se détendre. Ne plus penser à rien, se laisser bercer par le bruit des vagues, se laisser emporter par de multiples sensations agréables, apaisantes.

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'était jamais allé à la mer. Dean lui avait dit que c'était le cas pourtant, mais il ne s'en rappelait pas. " On était en Caroline du Sud, si je me souviens bien, mais je ne pourrais pas te dire où exactement. Tu avais cinq ans, et tu étais une vraie princesse, Sammy. La plus pétocharde des gamines du monde entier, sans exagérer. Tu trempais le bout de tes orteils dans l'eau, et de temps en temps tu te mouillais jusqu'aux chevilles. Mais tu mourrais de trouille à l'idée de te noyer, alors tu hurlais dès que j'essayais de te faire avancer à plus de deux mètres du bord. Une demoiselle en détresse. A t'entendre brailler comme un cochon qu'on égorge, on pouvait croire que je te martyrisais, que j'allais te catapulter au milieu de la mer. Tu entourais tes deux bras autour de mon cou, et tu les serrais de toutes tes forces. J'avoue que ça m'amusait bien. Les crabes te terrorisaient, tu étais persuadé qu'ils pouvaient te bouffer. J'avais beau te répéter que tu étais trop chiant pour qu'ils veuillent de toi, rien à faire. Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps, pas étonnant que tu ne t'en souviennes pas... on n'est resté que trois jours, papa ne nous y avait pas emmené pour s'amuser, il avait du boulot. N'empêche, on a rit tous les trois en trois jours plus qu'en trois mois. Je crois même que c'est la première fois que j'ai pleuré en riant, et que je voyais papa essuyer ses yeux en rigolant comme une baleine... Tu étais sorti de la salle de bain du motel en pull - écharpe - gants - bonnet, ton vieux masque de carnaval sur le nez, ton couteau en plastique mastiqué, tout baveux, serré dans la main; et tu nous avait dit sérieux comme un pape que comme ça, les crabes s'intoxiqueraient s'ils essayaient de te manger, toi, le sauveteur des escargots de mer.

Sam balaya la plage des yeux. A l'instant, plus que d'habitude, il apprécia le fait que cette jetée n'était habituellement pas très fréquentée. Des dames âgées s'y tenaient de temps à autre avec des cannes à pêche, le visage masqué par des chapeaux de soleil de couleur vives. Ce soir, elle était déserte, ou presque: il repéra une jeune fille qui descendait la pente où poussaient de maigres touffes d'herbe jusqu'aux cailloux et sable de la plage. Elle mâchonnait un sandwich et portait un carnet sous le bras. Il avait besoin de mettre ses idées au clair, de se ressaisir, et surtout, se calmer. Entouré de promeneurs, sans le silence seulement perturbé par le cri des mouettes et le roulement des vagues, ça lui paraissait impossible.

Sam longea le chemin tracé par l'herbe refoulée, et tourna sur sa gauche, s'éloignant de la fille au carnet.

Il extirpa un petit emballage de sa poche, tapota le plastique froissé contre sa paume, et jeta les miettes vers une mouette. D'autres s'abattirent instantanément à l'endroit où les restes du biscuit avaient atterri et réclamèrent à grands cris que Sam se montre plus généreux. Il lança les miettes restantes puis alla s'asseoir plus loin, laissant les oiseaux batailler leur pitance.

Il ôta ses chaussures. Les pieds à peine au-dessus de la marée montante, il laissa ses yeux glisser sur l'eau qui se brisait sur les rochers, roulait et s'écrasait près de lui, déversant son écume sur sa peau tiède. C'est en songeant à son frère, à la colère teinté de dégoût qui se lisait dans les yeux de son grand frère lorsqu'il le regardait...à ce qu'il allait lui dire pour tenter de recoller les morceaux, ou du moins pour que Dean cesse de le considérer comme un monstre, que Sam s'en aperçu. Son rythme cardiaque était anormalement élevé. Au début il n'y avait pas prêté attention, simplement parce que face à Dean, face à la situation dans laquelle il s'était trouvé, personne n'aurait cherché à y trouver une explication plus rationnelle que l'émotion.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres, cherchant sans doute à absorber un peu plus d'air. Glissa une main hésitante sous son tee-shirt. Au bout de ses doigts les palpitations étaient nettement perceptibles.

Lorsque son coeur cogna plus fort encore contre sa poitrine, son incrédulité fit rapidement place à la peur, et il tenta de se calmer. S'il se mettait à paniquer comme un débile alors que le but recherché était de se détendre... Il inspira profondément par le nez, puis expira doucement par la bouche. Au lieu de diminuer, sa fréquence cardiaque augmenta.

- Qu'est-ce que...murmura t-il du bout des lèvres.

L'écume chatouilla les talons de Sam. Il remua les doigts de pieds.

Les genoux remontés à hauteur de son menton, les bras resserrés autour de ses jambes, il se balança doucement d'avant en arrière. Subitement, il songea à la tachycardie. Il savait que le rythme cardiaque normal oscille autour de soixante battements par minute pour un adulte, pourvu qu'il soit en bonne santé. Que la tachycardie augmente le débit cardiaque (lequel se calcule en multipliant la fréquence cardiaque par le volume d'éjection systolique). Une accélération de la fréquence cardiaque va augmenter les besoins en oxygène du muscle cardiaque, et faire ressentir comme des palpitations où la personne atteinte ressent ses battements cardiaques comme désagréables. Exactement ce que Sam éprouvait, donc jusqu'ici, ça concordait. A l'instant, il avait l'impression qu'une batte de baseball se fracassait régulièrement contre son coeur. C'était particulièrement douloureux, comme sensation.

Un rythme cardiaque accéléré est en général supérieur à cent dix battements par minute. Sam appuya son index et son majeur contre son artère radiale, située au bord externe de son poignet, afin de prendre son pouls. Beaucoup de personnes ont tendance à croire qu'utiliser le pouce est LE réflexe à adopter pour cela. Elles sont complètement à côté de la plaque: une artère passe à l'extrémité du pouce et le « pouls du pouce » perturbe la mesure. C'est leur propre pouls qu'elles sentent sous la pulpe de leur pouce. Certainement pas le but de l'opération.

Fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, Sam compta les pulsations vingt secondes. Il multiplia le nombre par trois, et abouti à un résultat qui ne devait pas le rassurer: Cent trente pulsations par minute. Et il lui semblait que ça empirait un peu plus chaque seconde.

Rapidement, son front s'était inondé de sueur. Il continua son exercice respiratoire, s'efforçant toujours de ne pas se laisser gagner par la peur. Inspirer. Ce n'était rien, rien du tout. Expirer, lentement. Personne ne mourrait d'une crise de tachycardie.

Inspirer...Expirer. Bon sang, ça faisait un mal de chien!

Personne de son âge et doué d'une capacité physique telle que la sienne, en tout cas. Il n'avait jamais eu le plus petit trouble cardiaque; son alimentation était, à défaut d'être véritablement saine, pauvre en matière grasse et alcool, il n'était pas anémié... Non... il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Cette crise s'était déclenchée à cause de son anxiété, tout simplement.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, là maintenant, c'était respirer calmement, et attendre que ça passe. Plus tard, il irait voir un médecin, juste pour être sûr. Si la cause du problème était vraiment la tachycardie, alors ce n'était rien. Traiter cette anomalie était simple, à sa connaissance. Il suffisait juste de trouver la cause, qui -quand elle était non cardiaque (la cause de l'anomalie peut évidemment se rapporter à une dégénérescence cardiaque) - se rapportait souvent à l'anxiété ou au stress, et de chercher à s'en débarrasser naturellement. Au pire des cas il existait des médicaments; il ne se rappelait plus le nom (il n'était pas médecin). Mais si c'était autre chose, plus grave, il valait mieux qu'il en soit averti. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre, en tant que chasseur, de tels risques. S'il se trouvait dans cet état là en pleine chasse, n'importe quoi, même un chien édenté, pouvait le mettre en pièces. Il devait constamment rester sur ses gardes, maintenir tous ses sens en éveil, pour lui et son frère - lequel était parfaitement capable de se défendre seul en règle général, mais ne possédait qu'une paire d'yeux jusqu'à présent - et accessoirement s'en sortir indemne physiquement et moralement - comme par exemple ne pas porter sur la conscience le coma de son frère alors que lui même ramasserait les débris de son corps aux quatre coins des Etats-Unis. Bref, il n'avait pas le droit de subir autre chose que cette saleté de tachycardie.

***

Comme toutes les fois où lui et Sam se séparaient avant d'en venir aux mains, Dean ne mit pas longtemps à ravaler sa colère. Enfin, presque. Elle s'était émoussée. Cette fois, il ne pouvait pas se calmer. Mais merde, c'était Sam, c'était son petit frère! Il tripotait son portable, le balançait entre son pouce et son index, incapable de se décider à l'appeler. Pas maintenant. Il avait besoin de rester seul encore un peu. Ne serait-ce que pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il devait peser ses paroles, cette fois. Lui et Sam ne sortiraient pas en un seul morceau de la ville, sinon. Il devait se reprendre, mais mettre les choses au clair entre eux, quitte à le blesser, quitte à ce que Sam le déteste un long moment.

***

Cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées, interminables, et il ne se sentait pas mieux. Bien au contraire. Son cœur qui ne cessait de battre à un rythme effréné lui donnait la nausée, sa gorge était nouée, une sangle douloureuse lui enserrait le crâne.

Rapidement, son front s'était inondé de sueur. Il ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de ne pas paniquer. La douleur devint insoutenable.

Haletant, il se redressa. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, il devait rentrer à l'hôtel pour s'allonger, il devait…

- Bonsoir, Winchester !

Sam fit volte face. La voix qui s'était exclamé derrière lui n'avait rien d'avenante.

Et lorsqu'il vit son propriétaire, il comprit immédiatement pourquoi. Avant de percuter le sable de plein fouet.

Face contre terre, il entendit distinctement le son d'un rire. Enfantin, musical. Des pas se rapprochèrent, et une voix rauque couvrit le rire.

- Quoi ? C'est tout ? Putain… c'est désolant. Franchement, j'suis déçu. On nous dit que ce mec est le seul qui relève un peu le niveau, et qu'est ce que je vois ? Une larve. Putain… j'suis dégoûté.

Sam tenta de lever la tête. Impossible. Ses muscles ne lui répondaient plus, il était soudé au sol.

- Surveille ton langage. Et je te l'ai déjà dis un million de fois : tu es trop naïf, il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on te dit.

Trois voix. Le cœur de Sam s'emballa davantage. La sensation que des griffes s'enfonçaient dans sa poitrine, la lacéraient de l'intérieur, s'amplifia encore.

Une main agrippa ses cheveux, souleva sa tête. Aveuglé par le sable qui s'était fiché dans ses yeux, Sam battit fébrilement des paupières, sans réussir à discerner nettement le visage de son agresseur.

- Ca fait mal, hein ?

L'homme qui l'avait appelé par son nom, avant de rire. Sam reconnaissait le son de sa voix.

Il parlait avec une note d'espérance, comme si, quelque part, il redoutait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Un enfant qui craint avoir perdu à un jeu auquel il a mis tout son cœur.

Ses traits étaient fins, son sourire désarmant de candeur. Des boucles blondes chatouillaient ses joues. Il y passa les longs doigts fuselés de sa main libre, considérant le visage de Sam avec attention.

Un visage qui aurait pu se confondre avec celui d'un ange…si ce n'est ces yeux noirs, brillant d'une telle intensité que vous pouviez craindre d'être brûlé à la seconde où ils se posaient sur vous.

Visiblement satisfait de l'absence de réponse - étrangement éloquente, de son point de vue - de ce silence seulement perturbé par le son de la respiration difficile de sa victime, il retira sa main. La tête de Sam retomba brutalement. La joue droite plaquée sur le sable, il ne pouvait toujours rien distinguer de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

L'homme au visage d'ange se redressa, les mains sur les genoux, et se tourna vers ses deux congénères, lesquels n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota. Les deux pieds fermement ancrés au sol, un sourire détendu flottant sur les lèvres, ils semblaient attendre une marque d'attention de sa part. celle-ci ne se fit pas désirer plus longtemps.

- Parfait, fit celui qui devait être le meneur. Pas besoin du plan B, vous voyez ? Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dis, hmm ?

Les deux autres acquiescèrent mollement, le sourire toujours collé aux dents.

Le blond sourit à son tour, et allait se tourner vers Sam lorsque le plus grand des trois prit la parole. Une bedaine énorme, dure comme de la caillasse et les bras épais de quelqu'un capable de broyer un tronc d'arbre. Sa casquette Nike était réglée au plus large mais, sur son crâne, on aurait dit une kippa. Son tee-shirt arborait le logo Reebook. Casquette Nike, T-Shirt Reebook. Déloyauté envers les marques.

- Ouais, c'est ce que je viens de dire. Pas vraiment flippant, le gamin.

Il émit un petit aboiement qui devait vouloir être un rire, et reprit :

- On devrait y aller, maintenant. Hein, Nestor ?

Son timbre de voix fluet contrastait étonnement avec son allure de dinosaure.

Le blond, qu'il avait appelé Nestor, poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Appelle moi encore une fois Nestor, Rodolf, et j't'appelle Barnabé.

La troisième créature, celle qui avait blâmé le vocabulaire peu catholique du dinosaure, toussota bruyamment. Elle avait choisi de posséder un type d'âge moyen, aux cheveux noirs - qu'il portait longs et crasseux.

- Bon. On devrait peut être accélérer, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop. Si quelqu'un vient…

Les deux autres levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- On s'en fout. Au fait, Nestor, je t'appelle Nestor si je veux.

Le concerné riva ses yeux sur le dinosaure.

- Fais gaffe.

Le ton n'était pas menaçant. Amusé, paraissait plus approprié.

Apparemment, ces trois là entretenaient une belle complicité. Qui a dit que les démons ne ressentent rien…

Il considéra quelques secondes le sourire goguenard de son ami, sans succomber au désir de lui envoyer une voiture dans les dents. Plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît, quand on sait que le loisir favori de la petite équipe était l'affrontement physique.

Et qu'une dizaine de voitures, motos, camionnettes, recouvraient les rues, alentour.

« Nestor », de son vrai nom Betrayw, poussa un soupir qui dut s'entendre à l'autre bout de la plage. Il n'avait pas le temps de massacrer Rodolf ( Dazel, en réalité).Dommage. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne lui faisait pas manger ses dents et ramasser son corps en miettes après chacune de leur confrontation…

- Cunégonde, occupe toi de le porter jusqu'au tas de ferraille.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs fusilla Betrayw du regard, et grommela :

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que toi, répondirent Betrayw et Dazel d'une même voix.

Cunégonde, (qui évidemment n'était pas son vrai nom, lui se nommait Estrayw, et se trouvait être le frère de Betrayw), afficha une grimace excédée, et marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles, tout en traînant les pieds jusque Sam.

Ce dernier étouffait littéralement. La sueur collait ses vêtements à sa peau, ses yeux humides reflétaient une vive douleur.

Quand Estrayw se pencha pour le soulever de terre, il fronça les sourcils.

- Eh, Betrayw ! Arrête ça. Il va me claquer entre les mains.

L'interpellé haussa les épaules.

- Arrêter quoi ?

Les ailes du nez d'Estrayw frémirent.

Boucle d'or avait décidé de l'emmerder toute la journée.

- Tu fais chier, Betrayw ! Arrête tes conneries !

- Tss tss… fit Betrayw sur un ton de reproche, secouant la tête de droite de droite à gauche avec une moue chagrinée. Cunégonde, surveille ton langage.

Il se foutait de sa gueule, le petit con.

Mais avant qu'il ne commence à s'énerver sérieusement, Betrayw, un rien déçu, agita mollement la main gauche.

Instantanément, le corps de Sam se relâcha. Haletant, suffocant, il essaya de tourner la tête pour chercher un peu d'air. En vain. La pression qui le clouait au sol ne s'était pas atténuée, elle.

- Lààà, t'es content ?

Estrayw, qui jetait Sam sur ses épaules aussi aisément que s'il s'agissait d'un fétu de paille, se contenta d'un sec « La ferme, boucle d'or », avant laisser tomber Sam à l'arrière d'un Pick Up – garé portières ouvertes à deux mètres du parking. Pieds sur les sièges, dos à la portière, Estrayw s'étala à côté de Sam, qu'il avait au préalable repoussé de manière à ce qu'il prenne le moins de place possible – tâche légèrement complexe vu la taille du jeune Winchester, mais il y était parvenu, à force de coup de pieds.

Une poignée de seconde plus tard, deux portières claquèrent à nouveau, et le moteur se mit en route.

La gorge sèche, Sam dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, avant de réussir à articuler :

- Qu'est ce que vous…

- Voulez, coupa Betrayw d'une voix traînante. Toujours le même refrain. Il pencha la tête vers Dazel qui conduisait, cherchant sans doute son approbation. C'est lassant, à la longue.

- Hmm…comme si on avait que ça à foutre, répondre à des questions débiles.

A l'arrière, Estrayw émit un reniflement amusé.

- Vous n'êtes guère sympathiques, messieurs. Ce jeune homme a le droit de savoir.

Dans le rétroviseur, Betrayw tordit sa bouche dans une grimace particulièrement enfantine, et imita Estrayw, adoptant une voix abyssale « Votre attitude ne me sied point, vils manants ! » Il était comme ça. Un tantinet puéril; et il l'assumait parfaitement : Si ses semblables se pliaient à une panoplie de règles parfaitement débiles, lui n'en suivait qu'une seule, de sa propre invention : « Quitte à posséder un corps, autant s'amuser avec ». Règle d'or du parfait petit démon.

Si Estrayw aperçut le reflet comique de son frère - qui s'appliquait à représenter une sorte de croisement entre le chameau et le vautour - il n'en laissa rien paraître, et continua, tourné vers Sam.

- Nous allons t'emmener ... hem, quelque part. Nous te ferons hurler jusqu'à ce que ton corps ne supporte plus la douleur, jusqu'à ce que ton cœur lâche et que la dernière goutte de sang encore présente dans tes veines coule dans ma bouche. Ou celle de Betrayw, ou celle de Dazel. Les deux idiots devant, si tu préfères. Pourquoi? Parce ce que...parce qu'on adore ça, déjà, et parce que ta tendre amie, Lilith, n'a pas envie de se salir les mains. Tout le monde y trouve son compte.

Le démon plaqua un sourire sur ses dents.

- Satisfait ?

Sam fit son possible pour ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion. Il soutint le regard goguenard d'Estrayw, sans ciller, le visage glacé. Une goutte de sueur descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

A l'avant, les regards des deux idiots en questions se croisèrent et ils faillirent s'étrangler de rire. Hoquetant, la vue brouillée par les larmes, Betrayw finit par passer la tête entre les appuis tête, faisant face à son frère.

- J'le savais Estrayw, j'le savais que t'étais pas vraiment une gonzesse.

Un majeur fièrement dressé lui répondit.

Profitant de l'inattention momentanée des démons, Sam palpa la poche droite de son jean et, discrètement, y glissa ses doigts, mouvant ses hanches et ses jambes de façon à ce que la tentative d'extraction du portable passe pour ce qui aurait été évident: le besoin de trouver une position plus confortable que celle qui lui était imposée, recroquevillé comme il l'était contre la portière. L'idée était simple, mais plutôt risquée: appeler son frère, et lui indiquer indirectement, par le biais d'un maximum d'échanges avec les démons, sa situation, sa position. C'est lorsque l'extrémité de ses doigts effleura le cellulaire que ce dernier choisit de sonner.

Son coeur lui monta à la gorge. Sam leva aussitôt les yeux vers le visage anguleux aux cheveux cradoques. Le démon plaqua un sourire mauvais sur ses dents, l'air de dire: Toi mon petit, tu vas me donner ça tout de suite.

- Donne moi ça, tout de suite.

Sam déglutit difficilement et soutint le regard d'Estrayw, avec une lueur de défi. Devant, les deux joyeux débiles n'émettaient plus le moindre son, l'un vaguement concentré sur la route, l'autre soudainement intéressé par ce qui se passait à l'arrière.

Comme Sam ne semblait pas le moins du monde décidé à fléchir, la voix d'Estrayw se fit menaçante.

- Je te conseille d'obéir, connard.

- Cunégonde...cesses donc d'employer cet immonde vocabulaire, tu blesses mes orei...

Un soupir excédé du concerné arracha un large sourire à Betrayw, qui finalement se tut, maintenant qu'il obtenait l'effet escompté.

La main crispée sur son portable, Sam réfléchit. Son cerveau ne mit pas deux secondes à tracer toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Quand l'adrénaline pulse dans vos veines, le temps s'accélère, ou ralentit brutalement, suivant le contexte. La vérité était qu'il n'en avait aucune, de possibilité. S'il obtempérait, sa dernière chance de trouver de l'aide disparaissait. Mais s'il ne cédait pas, Estrayw s'emparerait du portable, de toute façon. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, alors il jeta le cellulaire qui sonnait encore sur les cuisses de cheveux cradoques. Il avait bien pensé le lui envoyer en pleine face, mais s'était ravisé au tout dernier moment. Concentrer trop longtemps l'attention des décérébrés sur lui ne pouvait que réduire un peu plus ses chances de s'en sortir. Estrayw, qui tendait la main depuis le début pour recevoir l'objet, siffla un juron quand il atterrit largement à côté. Il poussa un nouveau petit soupir exaspéré, et, la main toujours tendue, ramena ses doigts contre la paume, les détendit, telle une pince, avant de frapper violemment le jeune Winchester au visage. Sous la violence du coup, l'arrière du crâne de Sam percuta la vitre. La douleur lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux. Le souffle court, il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas riposter. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il finit par céder à la dernière éventualité qui lui restait

Betrayw, qui ne lâchait son frère des yeux que pour les river sur Sam, agita la main et arrondit la bouche.

- Houlààà! T'aurais pas du faire ça, Winchester, on ne jette jamais un portable sur les cuisses d'un type qu'on ne connaît pas. Tout le monde sait ça. Maintenant qu'il commence à se défouler, il 'va plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

L'espèce de cageot roulant qui tenait lieu de voiture à Dazel tourna à l'angle d'une rue, et quitta la ville, pour s'enfoncer dans un chemin de terre. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, les démons entamaient une conversation assez animée portant sur l'ordre dans lequel ils passeraient "pour s'amuser" avec Sam. C'est bizarre comme ces créatures aiment salir ce verbe, jusqu'à vous en dégoûter à jamais. Cette discussion cessa brusquement lorsque la tête d'Estrayw percuta violement sa vitre, dans un « bong ! » impressionnant.

***

Dean contempla les vaguelettes qui venaient lécher le sable, le laissant plat et propre. Sam aimait se promener ici, et il pensait l'y trouver, occupé à bouder dans un coin ou, plus probable, à culpabiliser comme un fou, mort de honte, tout en s'énervant contre son grand frère.

L'air était bon, frais, salé. Le souffle de la mer…

Il n'avait pas quitté la ville. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'aurait pas laissé toutes ses affaires au motel sinon. Fausses cartes de crédit, faux papiers, vêtements, ordinateur…il ne serait pas parti sans rien.

Dean détacha son regard de l'eau. Au dessus du croissant de sable, il y avait un bosquet de chênes entourés d'herbes hautes et de yuccas. Il se rappelait avoir vu une fois Sam assis contre un de ces arbres penchés comme des tours de Pise, occupé à tracer sans y penser des lignes sur le sol avec ses doigts.

Il était sûrement là.

Dean traversa à grands pas l'étendue de sable et explora pendant une demi-heure l'espace entre les chênes. Son cœur battait la chamade.

Au bout du compte il ne trouva qu'un petit rond d'herbes et de fleurs de yucca bleues écrasées.

Les dents serrées, à défaut d'une arme plus efficace, il jura.

- Planque toi Sam, planque toi…quand je te retrouverai, ton petit cul ne pourra plus se poser sur une chaise jusqu'à Noël.

***

Au bout de la huitième sonnerie, Sam décrocha enfin.

Une bouffée de soulagement envahit Dean, qui laissa aussitôt déferler sa colère.

- Putain Sam qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Sauf que ce n'était pas son frère au bout du fil. Il le comprit au reniflement amusé qui couvrit le son de sa respiration précipitée.

Reniflement suivi d'une voix douce, suave.

- Salut, Dean.

Son cœur manqua un battement.

- Où est Sam ? aboya t-il , se redressant instinctivement.

Silence. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, comme une alarme interne qui démarre au quart de tour.

- Ecoute.

Dean devint livide ; ce qui faisait ressortir ses taches de rousseur.

Une seconde s'écoula, puis deux, puis trois, jusqu'à dix.

Dean n'entendait rien de plus que la respiration légère de l'enfoiré qui lui parlait.

Il allait exploser, réclamer une nouvelle fois son frère en hurlant, lorsqu'il l'entendit.

Un souffle saccadé, laborieux, la respiration de Sam. Cela pouvait paraître insensé, le fruit de son imagination, mais il n'en était rien. Dean savait que cette respiration appartenait à son frère. Comme vous pouvez reconnaître le pas traînant de votre frère montant les escaliers menant à sa chambre, après une journée consacrée aux sports les plus intenses. Ou la toux d'un fumeur. Dean l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Son propre souffle se bloqua, telle une bulle d'air coincée dans sa gorge.

- Sam ? réussit-il à prononcer au bout de quelques secondes.

Il lui sembla que la respiration s'accélérait.

- Sam ?!

Un faible gémissement puis, encore, ce silence. Seulement troublé par un crépitement.

Sa main, moite, glissa le long du portable. Il raffermit sa prise à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

- Excuse le, il éprouve quelques difficultés à s'exprimer, cette dernière heure. Mais je suis persuadé qu'il va faire un effort. N'est-ce pas, Sammy ?

- Sale fils de pute, souffla Dean d'une voix blanche. Si tu lui as fais du mal, si tu l'as seulement touché je…

Un rire sonore trancha la fin de sa phrase.

- Tu quoi Dean ? parvint à articuler la voix entre deux gloussement. Tu hurles ? Arrête, non, pas ça non ! NOOOOON ! Mon tympan ne supporterait pas !

Son hilarité reprit de plus belle.

Et Dean perçut d'autres rires, plus graves ou plus aigus, derrière celui de son interlocuteur.

Ils étaient plusieurs. Dean déglutit difficilement, la gorge sèche comme du parchemin. Ce fils de pute n'était pas seul avec son petit frère.

- Allez Sammy, sois gentil…

Une bouillie de voyelles retentit dans le combiné, ainsi qu'un mot, juste avant le silence, à peine perceptible entre les gargouillements : 'arrête'.

Dean sentit son cœur s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. Il hurla, formulant le désir de son frère, mêlant sa douleur à la sienne.

- Ne le touche pas ! Arrête ! Arrête putain !

La voix, sensiblement plus agressive tout à coup, couvrit la sienne.

- Ta gueule !

Dean obéit, tiraillé entre la peur et la rage.

- Ah…voilà, c'est mieux.

La créature marqua une pause, puis reprit, recouvrant son calme.

- Ecoute moi attentivement, je ne le répéterai pas.

Calé contre un mur, le bout de ses chaussures trempant dans une flaque d'eau rosâtre, Betrayw considérait le jeune Winchester, si faible, si vulnérable. Tellement, tellement résistant, pourtant. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, esquissa un sourire alors que ses yeux s'attardaient sur le visage ravagé par la douleur.

- J'ai une bonne, et une mauvaise nouvelle, dit-il. La mauvaise, c'est que Sammy a joué les imbéciles. Il a essayé de se battre, et s'est étalé en beauté. Ses sois disant pouvoirs pitoyables, tu sais, ceux qui t'ont dégoûté de lui, et bien, il s'en est servi. Mais il s'est fait mal, le pauvre gosse. Maintenant, je ne pourrais pas affirmer avec certitude qu'il est en mesure de préciser l'endroit où la douleur est la plus supportable.

Betrayw s'éclaircit la gorge, mesurant l'effet de ses paroles, et conclu :

- La bonne, c'est qu'il est toujours en vie. Dans quelques minutes, il sera seul. Je te conseille de le retrouver rapidement. Avant qu'il ne commence à sentir mauvais. Roadlake, usine.

Avant que Dean n'ait le temps de prononcer un mot, Betrayw avait raccroché.

***

La pluie tiède d'un orage d'automne ruisselait dans ses cheveux, le long de son visage, de son cou. Plutôt que de chercher un abri, il préférait contempler les traits d'eau qui s'engageaient dans les sillons du chemin, s'accrochant aux brindilles, aux cailloux, pour ensuite venir danser sur ses chaussures.

Assis sur le sol, dans ce silence de bulle d'eau, tout lui rappelait Sam, cette forêt, formait le couloir qui le menait à lui. Il se leva, quitta la fraîcheur des arbres, s'enfonça dans une rue, tourna à gauche, s'engouffra dans un bar où il commanda une bière.

Des braise de feu mal éteint brûlaient au fond des yeux du patron, une lueur de celles qui remuent les souvenirs, les mettent en branle jusqu'à faire émerger des instants de vie qu'on croyait morts. Sa bouche se serra, on aurait dit que cette gymnastique intellectuelle le brûlait intérieurement.

Dean sut qu'il l'avait reconnu.

_Il est 23h00, ce soir là. Il est rentré de la plage il y a plus de cinq heures et son frère n'est toujours pas rentré. S'il n'y était pas, à plage, où est-il? Dean se tourne et se retourne dans son lit, les yeux rivés vers les chiffres blessant de son radio réveil. Le lit de Sam, vide, le contraint à se lever et à appeler, pour la cinquième fois, sur son téléphone portable._

_La voix calme de son frère lui répond : "Bonjour, je ne suis pas disponible pour l'instant, veuillez laissez un message, merci ". Dean se rappelle un truc que Sam lui avait dit, plus de deux ans auparavant, après qu'il lui ait fait remarqué cinq bonnes minutes, sous toutes les formes, que son répondeur laissait cruellement à désirer. Dean ne sait pas trop pourquoi il y pense maintenant." Il t'emmerde, mon répondeur, Dean. Il me convient_ _parfaitement, je ne le changerai pas pour toi. Quoi que... vu que presque tous mes appels viennent de toi, je devrais peut être le modifier pour 'Salut Dean. Si je ne réponds pas, c'est que je suis mort, ou que tu m'emmerdes. Si tu pouvais avoir l'obligeance de raccrocher et de me foutre la paix, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant'". Sam était vexé, malgré tous ses efforts pour le cacher. Il avait parlé d'une voix qui se voulait détachée, avait imprimé en l'air des gestes signifiant ' Deux ans d'âge mental, Dean, bravo!', mais avait pris cet air pincé qui lui donnait instantanément dix ans de moins, sans même en avoir conscience. Dean avait rit, longtemps. Les lèvres de Sam avaient tremblé. Il lui avait tourné le dos, les bras remontés sur la poitrine, et s'était autorisé un sourire, avant d'éclater de rire une fois que son aîné eut improvisé, empruntant des intonations plus comiques les unes que les autres, une gestuelle variée en bandoulière " les cinq répondeurs du parfait gogole". Deux d'entre eux : " HellooOoo les amis, c'est moi Cricri, c'est moi totof, c'est mouaaa Christooophe!!! Si vous êtes une fille, si vous êtes blonde à forte poitrine, vous pouvez laisser un message, sinon...je vous laisse deviner: Arf Arf Arf!!! "_

_" Bonjour, bonsoir, ou bonne nuit. Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Samuel Winchester. C'est d'une logique implacable, mais je vais le dire quand même, au cas où : je ne suis pas disponible pour l'instant. Voilà. Et, ahem, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous éclairer sur un point, qui, j'en ai peur, noble étranger ou ami désireux de me contacter - ou toi mon frère qui m'emmerde et que j'emmerde aussi avec plaisir et de tout mon coeur, paraisse bien obscur aux deux ou trois neurones pourrissant dans les méandres de votre cerveau: vous avez le droit de laisser un message. Au revoir, et merci de votre appel. Veuillez, je vous prie, raccrocher, une fois l'enregistrement de votre message achevé. Il suffit, pour cela, d'appuyer sur la petite touche rouge, de votre téléphone portable. Rouge. Pas la verte, la rouge. La même couleur que le feu quand on doit s'arrêter, ou que le manteau du père Noël, là où il n'y a pas de blanc ou de noir. Si ce répondeur vous paraît trop complexe, oubliez moi"._

_Mais là, une fois que Dean raccroche et s'assied dans son lit, il n'a pas du tout envie de s'amuser. Il compose le numéro de Bobby, lui résume rapidement la situation, sans lui laisser le loisir de l'interrompre - même quand il en meurt d'envie et pousse des jurons. Il lui demande s'il a vu son frère, ou s'il lui a parlé au téléphone. Bobby répond par la négative. Dean met fin à la communication d'une main fébrile, après avoir demandé au vieux chasseur d'essayer de joindre Sam (peut être, et c'était même très probable, que son petit frère refusait simplement de lui adresser la parole, à lui et seulement lui) et de le contacter à la première information._

- Je vous connais? lui demanda le patron en perdant un regard dans ses cheveux humides.

- Non, répondit Dean platement en emmenant sa bière sur une table tranquille, dans un recoin ou l'obscurité chassait la lumière.

Il but une longue gorgée du liquide glacé, le posa doucement devant lui, l'estomac et la gorge noués. Du doigt, il se mit à caresser le pourtour de son verre, luttant contre l'envie de le vider d'un trait.

_La peur lui serre la gorge comme un lasso de barbelés. Il a reçu l'appel de Betrayw. Imaginer les souffrances qu'endure son frère entre les griffes de ces monstres lui est intolérable. S'il ne le retrouve pas? S'il arrive trop tard? _

_Au sous-sol, dans ce vestige d'usine, l'estomac de Dean manque lui passer par la bouche lorsqu'il découvre la table en bois munie de sangles. Imbibée, couverte de sang. Les instruments éparpillés sur un petit meuble métallique, à côté. Scalpels, ciseaux, pinces, de toutes tailles, tachés de sang séché. Dean glisse une main tremblante sur la surface râpeuse de la table, ramène ses doigts à hauteur de sa poitrine, frotte son pouce contre son index. Le sang est encore fluide. Il se précipite au fond de la pièce, accompagné par le seul bruit de ses pas résonnant dans un cercueil de béton... Un objet métallique lui arrache le coeur comme une balle explosive: une montre, celle que Dean avait offert à son frère quelques mois plus tôt pour remplacer celle qui avait rendu l'âme, gît contre le mur. Il court le long du couloir souterrain, s'essouffle à monter, dévaler les différentes cages d'escaliers. Lorsqu'il saisit son téléphone pour appeler Bobby, une voix rauque lui dit qu'il est déjà trop tard. _

_Il fait volte face, son arme pointée devant lui, un doigt sur la gâchette._

_- Woow ! Non, attendez ! s'écrie un homme._

_Les bras tendus en avant en signe d'innocence, il recule d'un pas._

_Dean hésite une seconde, considérant l'inconnu avec méfiance._

_Trop tard ? Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par trop tard ? Sa main oscille, celle qui tient l'arme, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux les accrochent…_

_- Vos mains._

_Sa voix cassée - conséquence de ses cris sans réponses – frappe l'homme de plein fouet, lequel recule d'un pas supplémentaire. Les lèvres tremblantes, il ne détache pas son regard effrayé du canon dangereusement attiré par sa poitrine._

_De taille moyenne, bedonnant, les cheveux roux tirant sur le brun, les traits bouffis et constellés de taches de rousseur, il ressemble à un enfant terrorisé, coincé dans une cage avec le Grand Méchant Loup._

_L'inconvénient pour lui, c'est que Dean ne semble nullement apitoyé._

_Du au de son mètre soixante dix le rouquin parvient à lever les yeux sur le visage de Dean, fixe sans parvenir à aligner deux mots les mâchoires serrées du jeune homme - qui contient admirablement bien sa rage menaçant d'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Les ailes de son nez palpitent et, à cet instant, le rouquin s'attend à ce qu'il montre les dents, grogne, et lui saute dessus pour le bouffer._

_Comme l'individu ne réagit toujours pas, Dean répète, avec un tel calme que son interlocuteur perd ce qui lui reste de moyens. Il recule encore, trébuche et manque s'affaler, avant de toussoter._

_- Tes mains._

_- Je m'appelle Ben._

_Après cette affirmation hautement intéressante, le rouquin inspire bruyamment, et poursuit, retrouvant tant bien que mal un peu de dignité._

_- Je ne vous permets pas de me tutoyer. Je sais que vous êtes inquiet, en tout cas ça se voit mais je…vous n'êtes pas en droit, ce n'est pas une raison pour manquer de respect envers …_

_Sous l'expression glaciale, puis franchement hostile de Dean, la voix de Ben avait baissé d'intensité au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, jusqu'à être totalement inaudible._

_- Le sang ! A qui appartient ce sang, putain !_

_Le rouquin sursaute, et baisse la tête sur ses doigts, hébété. Il a un hoquet de surprise, comme s'il remarquait pour la première fois le sang qui les maculaient._

_- Je……je crois … c'est celui que vous cherchez je crois, enfin j'en s… sais rien, bafouille t-il, les yeux à nouveau vissés sur l'arme. J'allais appeler les flics mais v…v…_

_- Où est-il ?_

_Les petits yeux brillants du rouquin laissent entrevoir une lueur d'incompréhension, ses lèvres remuent, sans qu'aucun son ne s'y échappe._

_A bout de_ _patience, Dean agrippe à deux mains les épaules dodues. Il n'a pas lâché son arme, et Ben grimace lorsque le métal froid s'enfonce dans le gras de son épaule._

_Violemment, Dean le secoue à deux mains_

_- Répond putain ! Où est t-il ?!_

_- Je vais v…vous montrer._

_Dean s'écarte, le visage brusquement déserté de toute trace de colère, seulement frappé par l'anxiété._

_- Venez._

_Avant de se mettre à trottiner, poussé par Dean, Ben hésite une fraction de seconde. Qui que soit ce jeune homme, il ne mérite pas de voir ça. C'est ce qu'il se dit, avant de s'efforcer à diriger ses pensées sur autre chose, tout sauf sur 'ça'. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. S'il_ _s'était écouté, s'il n'avait pas cherché à aider ce mec, il serait sur son canapé, avec sa femme et un bon steak en sauce, à cette heure-ci. Pas ici, à traîner les pieds dans des couloirs puants la moisissure et l'eau croupie, un type visiblement pas très net collé à ses basques. Il avait entendu des hurlements, à l'intérieur de la vieille usine. Quel type court vers les hurlements, je vous le demande...C'était bien la dernière fois qu'il jouait les superhéros._

_Le couloir se divise, à droite et à gauche. Il marque un instant d'hésitation, et tourne à gauche._

_- Il est au fond._

_Ben s'arrête. Une pellicule de sueur recouvre son front, son tee-shirt adhère sur son gros ventre. Il a fait ce que ce type lui a demandé, il n'ira pas plus loin, il n'y retournera pas. Il ne peut pas. Les bras ballants, tremblant de peur et de froid, il regarde Dean qui court vers la forme étendue près du mur, tout au fond du couloir._

_- Sam ! Sam !_

_Sa voix rongée, dévorée par la peur, résonne contre les parois délabrées des murs. Ils se resserrent, autour de lui, avant de déboucher sur une petite surface rectiligne._

_Et devant lui, il y a Sam._

_Il devine son visage, derrière les cheveux balayés par un courant d'air frais._

_S'agenouillant à ses côtés, Dean pose délicatement sa main sur son visage, et le tourne vers lui._

_Les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux clos, Sam n'a pas la moindre réaction. Les yeux de Dean balayent le corps de son frère. L'horreur noue sa gorge, transperce sa poitrine avec une violence fulgurante alors qu'il imagine les souffrances que son frère a dû endurer. Les bras, la poitrine, le ventre, les cuisses, les jambes, Sam tout entier est recouvert de sang. Même son visage, que Dean appuie doucement contre lui, zébré d'une longue entaille de la pommette droite à la base du cou. Les entailles, les brûlures, les fractures…rien ne lui a été épargné. _

_L'un de ses bras est tendu vers une grille - quatre barreaux donnant directement sur l'extérieur - Les doigts brisés de ses mains saignent aux extrémités, pour avoir travaillé la grille, le mur. Il avait essayé de sortir, désespérément, jusqu'à ce que son corps achève de l'abandonner._

_La main tremblante de Dean cherche le pouls de son frère. Il ferme les yeux, prêt à se tirer une balle dans la tête, si rien n'indique que son frère est toujours en vie._

_Et il le perçoit. Quasi inexistant, irrégulier, mais pourtant là. Dean rouvre brusquement les yeux, la respiration bloquée._

_- Sam… Sam, je suis là !_

_Rien. Il a beau tapoter les joues froides de son frère, il ne réagit pas._

_- Bobby va arriver, on va t'emmener à l'hôpital, ce n'est rien, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, je suis là, souffle t-il doucement, comme s'il s'adresse à un enfant endormi. Je suis là..._

_Dean regarde brièvement les mains de Sam. Les larmes se bousculent à ses yeux. Il ne peut pas le toucher, craint de lui faire mal, encore._

_Et, alors que le regard de Dean s'accroche à nouveau sur le visage de son frère, il voit ses paupières s'entrouvrir, à peine._

_- Sam ! Sam je suis là, c'est moi, c'est Dean, encore un petit effort Sammy._

_Les lèvres tremblantes, Dean vrille un regard brûlant d'espoir sur son frère. _

_- Je…j…_

_La gorge noyée dans le sang, Sam hoquette. A travers ses yeux, tout se brouille dans un voile gris-noir. Retenant sa respiration, Dean attend que Sam inspire à nouveau. Lorsque le souffle saccadé de Sam chatouille à nouveau son visage, il expire doucement. Les lèvres de Sam remuent, mais il ne parvient plus à émettre le moindre son._

_- Ccht… n'essaie pas de parler Sammy, souffle Dean._

_Il respire par à coups, frémissant de l'effort qu'il fait pour ravaler ses larmes. Il ne peut pas craquer, Sam a besoin de lui, il doit le rassurer._

_Les yeux de son petit frère reflètent une indicible douleur, une angoisse si vive qu'elle en est palpable. Sam ne veut pas mourir. Pas alors qu'il vient juste de retrouver son grand frère. Il voudrait lui parler, lui dire à quel point il regrette, le supplier de lui pardonner. Parce que maintenant, alors qu'il sent la vie s'échapper de son corps à chacun de ses souffles, il sait. Il sait que son destin s'est scellé à la seconde où il a goûté au sang de Ruby. Il n'y a de place qu'en enfer pour un homme comme lui. Comment Dieu pourrait accepter en son sein un être volontairement souillé par le sang d'une démone? Mais sa gorge et sa poitrine lui font trop mal, tout son corps est atrocement douloureux, et il n'y arrive pas._

_Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Sam, Dean murmure, s'efforçant de raffermir sa voix brisée par les larmes :_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Sammy, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, je te le promets, tout va bien se passer._

_La main de Sam cherche celle de son aîné, et la serre imperceptiblement dans la sienne. Ses yeux papillotent une seconde, il s'efforce de les garder ouverts, et Dean devine un immense besoin d'espoir, à travers ce regard, le dernier regard que Sam pose sur lui._

_- Tu n'iras pas en enfer, Sammy, rien n'était de ta faute, rien. Tu… Dean mord violement sa lèvre, au supplice, alors la barrière qu'il s'était infligé termine de se briser. Un long tremblement secoue son corps, de gros sanglots soulèvent sa poitrine. Tu ne peux pas y aller... tout va bien se passer._

_Les yeux de Sam sont figés, brillants, brûlants, désespérément vivants._

_Le temps se fige, lui aussi. Dean croit encore sentir l'haleine tiède de son frère contre sa peau. Il continue de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes, la voix faible et étranglée, les bras entourés autour de ses épaules ensanglantées. L'âme de Sam s'est détachée de son corps il y a une heure déjà._

Dean regarda fixement la pluie, derrière la vitre. Il ne sortit de sa torpeur que lorsque le barman se manifesta pour la troisième fois.

- Monsieur ? Monsieur ?!

Il dut poser un regard assez étrange sur l'homme, car ce dernier bredouilla une excuse, avant de s'expliquer.

- Je ferme, désolé.

Il ravala difficilement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Ces yeux, il n'avait jamais pu oublier ces yeux. Ils avaient perdu de leur couleur, semblaient plus ternes, plus…vides. Non... dévastés. Voilà le mot qui convenait. Cet homme semblait mort, rongé de l'intérieur. Il en était sûr maintenant, c'était lui.

Dean acquiesça, posa quelques dollars sur sa table, abandonna son verre au trois quart vide et sortit rapidement. Le barman - debout dans l'encadrement de la porte - le même homme qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à son frère agonisant, ne le lâcha pas des yeux, tout le temps qu'il mit à remonter le chemin inondé avant de disparaître à l'angle d'une rue.

Enfoncé au fond de son siège, Dean ferma les yeux. Il se demandait si la mort n'était pas préférable à la vie. Question purement rhétorique, il connaissait la réponse depuis trop longtemps. Ca aurait tellement facilité les choses. Fermer les yeux, donner dans un dernier effort un petit coup d'index sur une gâchette et se jeter dans le grand tunnel blanc.

Si Bobby n'avait pas prit la précaution de lui reprendre son arme, lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, le front appuyé contre la poitrine immobile de son frère, Dean se serait tiré une balle dans la tête bien avant les premières lueurs de l'aube.

Tous ces jours interminables qu'il passait sans son frère, il ne les vivait pas, il les subissait, comme si chaque respiration le consumait de l'intérieur.

il ne passait pas une minute sans songer à son frère. Il venait souvent à lui, dans ses rêves. Il descendait de tout là-haut, devancé par son rire. Un son léger, musical, presque enfantin, qui chatouillait ses oreilles comme l'aurait fait une brise fraîche en plein été, sur un corps inondé de sueur. Mais à chaque fois, lorsque son regard embrassait le sien, des lames de rasoirs coulaient de ses yeux, des auréoles rouges se formaient sur ses vêtements et, des entailles qui traversaient sa poitrine, jaillissait l'odeur de la mort.

Dean battit lentement des paupières, et tourna la clef de contact.

Il ne trouverait le repos que lorsque les créatures responsables de la mort de son frère brûleraient à ses pieds.

**************

Cet OS n'aurait jamais dû exister, en fait. J'écris en ce moment une fic, divisée en deux chapitres, et je comptais me concentrer sur celle-ci, au départ.

Mais des mots en appellent d'autres et... j'ai été prise d'une furieuse envie de tuer un Winchester. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas trop lequel, au début ^^.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et que vous apprécierez ma prochaine fic, mon p'tit bébé.


End file.
